The internet provides a vast amount of knowledge about people, places, and things. Users utilize search engines to cull through the vast array of available knowledge when they want detailed information about a particular person, place, or thing. Mobile devices may be utilized to access the internet and conduct searches from anywhere. For example, when a user is standing next to a historical landmark, he or she may search historical data for the landmark, photos relevant to the landmark, etc. A search engine returns results to the user based on the query by locating relevant content that was found by the search engine via a web crawl.
The information available on the internet, however, does not provide users with a first-hand experience with objects that they are interested in. For example, a user may search the Great Wall of China and receive thousands of pages that describe the Great Wall, present pictures taken of the Great Wall, etc. Even with all this information, the user still lacks the experience of viewing and exploring the Great Wall.